One World
by felizespana
Summary: WARNING OCS AND RANDOM NESS. ENJOY.


I won't tell you how late this is as a group gift fic. It's just really damn late, okay?  
List of Characters:

Maddi- forestchild777

Maddie - Moonstar Kiwi

Von - Von Lauder

Jada - Um, me~ 3

Izzy - blackroseneko

Emma - I actually don't remember. I'll get it in a bit though.

Ray/Rachel - SpazzyRussian

And you all know the nations~

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue- Getting Ready**

Maddi aimlessly kicked her feet, listening as Jada talked to herself while searching through her closet for something "suitable" to wear.

Now, "suitable" for each girl meant something entirely different. For Maddi, "suitable" meant something along the lines of Doc Martens, jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a sweatshirt.

For _Jada_, however, "suitable" was far more intricate. It could possibly include jeans, but more often than not it was something along the lines of: a dress, heels, make-up, hair done, _or_ a skirt, pretty top, heels and all previously listed things.

Hey, as the saying goes, opposites attract.

But, back to the story.

"Aus, what dress should I wear?" came the call and the vain/narcassictic brunette poked her head out of the closet. Maddi sighed, reluctantly pulling herself off of the bed and flopping onto her stomach. "Well, what am I choosing from?" Jada disappeared into the closet again, this time reappearing with several dresses on her arms.

Maddi deadpanned. "And what designer labels are those dresses?" Jada giggled, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh, Gucci, Aqua, BCBG, and I think this one is Dolce and Gabana. _I think_."

"You're completely hopeless."

"I am _not_!" Jada replied, pouting and looking at the Aqua dress. "I might wear this one. It's comfortable and cute." She turned on her heel and walked back into the closet, grabbing her phone as it began to ring.

Maddi rolled her eyes, rolling so she rested on her back. "Honestly, I don't know why you ask me to help with this!"

"Oh, hi Kiwi~! _BECAUSE I NEED HELP WITH IT. OBVIOUSLY_... No sorry, I'm screaming at Maddi, not you. ... Is he seriously flipping a shit like that? Is Von with you? And Francis? ... Perfect, he needs a pep talk. Fast." Jada shimmied into the dress and, balancing the phone perfectly on her shoulder, knelt down to search for a pair of "suitable" heels. Fuck her boyfriend for being over six feet. Now she had to compensate for being a good 7 and a half inches shorter than him. (With heels she was about 4 and a half inches. Beggars can't be choosers.)

"Oh god, is that him in the background?"

...

"I think you might need to call Lovino and Esperanza. Without them there is absolutely no getting through to him."

...

"Yes I realize that you do not want your house destroyed. That is why I suggest calling them. Ask Francis where the hell he put my Louboutins. He had them last."

...

"Back of my closet...? Oh! There we go! Tell him I said thanks. But seriously, call them. Feli won't do _shit_ if he's scared. And we - Okay, _I_, way to be fair Kiwi- need him to ask Izzy out."

...

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have a date to get ready for. Mwah, _ti amo_~!"

While Jada was dealing with her clothing issues (Yes, Maddi did call them issues. The girl got dressed up to walk down the bloody _street_), Maddi was entertaining herself on Jada's cell phone.

"Entertaining" meaning "looking through her contacts and debating whether or not she should make the first move since she had met Matthew and _call him"_. Jada, the _true_ hopeless romantic in this friendship, would slap her simply for the thought of calling the guy first. And the sheer amount of "true gentlemen" around her would protest actively for the same reason.

Especially Arthur.

Then, "for the sake of _amour_" Francis would butt in.

Never-ending cycles were called never-ending cycles for a reason, kiddies.

And so Maddi resisted the temptation of _calling_ Matthew. No where in the "Dating Rule Book" did it say she couldn't _text_ Matthew. She was proud of herself for finding a loophole in Francis' "fail-proof-romance-knowledge".

Armed with her friend's cell phone, she grabbed her own and drafted a text message to the easily forgotten Canadian she had become enamored with. ((**A/N: **Not that she would ever admit that, but since I am the writer, I get to make the choices up in this bitch.))

From: Maddi

To: Matthew

_Hey Mattie! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later? Maybe go skating or get ice cream. Its up to you. :) ~Maddi_

In one simple, three sentence text message, Maddi managed to push absolutely every _right_ button in the Canadian.

The buttons being:

1) Remembering him and getting his name right.

2) Skating.

3) Ice cream.

4) Choice.

5) Emoticons.

Not like she knew that or anything! It, you know, happened by chance. Like... Izzy "finding" Felicano's erogenous zone or Jada "guessing" exactly whatAlfred's favorite colors were. To be honest, those things were rather easy to guess: Felicicano's curl and Red, White, and Blue (Alfred was a true AMURICAN.). And certain things about Matthew were easy to guess. If one took the time to find out.

Maddi didn't have to wait long for the response.

From: Matthew

To: Maddi

_Hi, Maddi! I'd love to hang out later. Are you seriously asking me to pick between Skating and Ice Cream? Can we do both? :) ~Matt_

Maddi fist pumped in victory. Take _that_ Francis!


End file.
